Blur
Blur é unha banda formada no ano 1989 en Londres. A súa formación estivo composta por Damon Albarn (voz), Graham Coxon (guitarra), Alex James (baixo) e Dave Rowntree (batería). Graham Coxon abandonou a banda en 2002 antes da saída do ata agora seu último álbum, Think Tank. Historia Blur comezou a principios dos anos 90 cunha sonoridade non moi distante a das bandas que dominaban a escena británica da época. Era unha mestura do rock psicódelico e danzante de The Stone Roses e afíns coas guitarras e a introspección de bandas como My Bloody Valentine, que facía o estilo "shoegazer" (unha postura tímida no escenario que se caracteriza pola case inercia dos integrantes, que moitas veces mal encaraban ao público e mantiñan o ollar para abaixo, daí "shoegazer"). Pero co avanzar da súa carreira Blur desenvolveu o seu propio estilo, rescatando elementos da música británica, e liderou unha verdadeira renovación no rock inglés, o chamado britpop, reafirmándose como unha das máis importantes bandas da década. Formado por Damon Albarn, Graham Coxon, Alex James e Dave Rowntree, a traxectoria do grupo comezou co nome Seymour en 1989. Despois dalgúns concertos e da primeira demo, a banda asinou coa discográfica Food Records, unha subsidiaria da EMI. A única esixencia da discográfica foi o cambio do nome da banda, eles ofereceron unha lista de onde foi escollido o nome Blur'. Xa como Blur, a banda parte para unha pequena xira por Inglaterra, rematando en xullo de 1990 en Londres. Cando esta rematou, Blur entrou no estudio para gravar algunhas cancións, de onde saíron tres para o sinxelo "She's So High", lanzado en outubro. "She's So High" tivo un éxito relativo nas listas, chegando ao número 48 en Inglaterra, facendo que a banda entrase novamente en xira. A segunda sesión de gravacións faise en decembro. As gravacións foron bastante problemáticas nun principio, as dúas cancións escollidas para ser o segundo sinxelo, "Close" e "Bad Day" non funcionaban. A salvación chegou co nome de Stephen Street, produtor bastante coñecido polo seu traballo con The Smiths, e máis tarde, por traballar co propio Blur e con The Cranberries. Stephen vira o video de "She's So High" na televisión e amosou interese por traballar con Blur. Con Stephen Street son gravadas dúas cancións máis, "Come Together" e "There's no Other Way", que acabou sendo o segundo sinxelo, lanzado en abril de 1991. Desta vez, a crítica rendeuse a Blur, a canción gañou as radios, a banda presentouse no famoso programa Top of the Pops da BBC por primeira vez, e "There's no Other Way" acaba chegando ao número 8 nas listas. En xullo comezan as gravacións do primeiro álbum, tamén con Stephen Street. O disco foi intitulado Leisure e contaba coas cancións dos dous primeiros sinxelos. ''Leisure'' O álbum foi lanzado en agosto en Inglaterra, e unhas semanas máis tarde nos Estados Unidos pola discográfica SBK. Debido ao éxito de "There's no Other Way", o disco chegou á sétima posición da lista inglesa, pero a reacción da crítica xa non foi a mesma. Leisure foi moi comparado ás outras bandas da época, como Soup Dragons, Jesus Jones e Inspiral Carpets, mentres algúns críticos afirmaban que o son da banda era "fabricado". Entre os integrantes da banda, o descontento coa sonoridade de Leisure foi aínda maior e Blur pasaría a concentrarse na reinvención da súa música. En setembro eles xa estaban no estudio e durante un concerto en outubro presentaron por primeira vez a innovadora "Popscene", claramente un paso adiante do material gravado en Leisure. Pero pouco a pouco, o interese dos volubles medios británicos xa non estaba con Blur. A principios de 1992 só se falaba de Suede en Inglaterra. O son de Suede, inspirado no glam-rock de David Bowie na década dos 70, impresionou a todos, mentres Blur aínda era asociado ao rock psicodélico post-Stone Roses, un movemento que morría pouco a pouco. En marzo é lanzado o sinxelo de "Popscene". Hoxe en día é considerado un clasico, e segundo moitos foi o inicio de britpop, aínda que no seu momento non se lle prestou moita atención. Pero o prestixio estaba decaíndo debido a algúns malos concertos, con algúns dos seus membros completamente embriagados no escenario. O sinxelo non pasou do número 32 nas listas. Para empeorar as cousas en xuño a banda partíu para unha humillante xira de 44 concertos nos Estados Unidos. Na época Nirvana estaba en auxe cun so moi distinto ao de Blur, que foi ignorado en varios deses concertos. De volta a Inglaterra en agosto, a Food Records ameazou con despedir á banda, que despois dun tempo parada, retornou en outubro para iniciar as gravacións do seu segundo álbum. Inicialmente a banda traballou co produtor Andy Patridge (ex-integrante da banda XTC), pero o resultado foi desastroso. De casualidade, o guitarrista Graham Coxon atopouse con Stephen Street durante un concerto de The Cranberries. Stephen amosou interese en traballar de novo con Blur e en novembro as gravacións recomezaron. No mes seguinte, a banda presentou o novo disco á discográfica que rexeitou o material alegando que non había ningún hit. En nadal, Damon Albarn compuxo "For Tomorrow" e a Food estaba lista para lanzar o álbum. Sen embargo a SBK, discográfica da banda nos Estados Unidos, insistia en que non había ningún hit potencial para o mercado estadounidense. Entón Blur voltou ao estudio e gravou "Chemical World". O disco estaba listo para ser lanzado en abril cando a SBK pedíulle a banda que regravase todo o disco co produtor Butch Vig (Nirvana, The Smashing Pumpkins, Sonic Youth). Desta vez a banda negouse e Modern Life is Rubbish foi lanzado en Inglaterra en maio. ''Modern Life is Rubbish'' "For Tomorrow", o primeiro sinxelo do novo disco, chegou ao número 28 e o álbum non pasou do número 15, a pesares de que a críticas foron razoablemente positivas. Blur presentaba un son completamente renovado e distante de calquera comparación con outras bandas da época. O novo Blur relembraba influencias de bandas dos anos 60, principalmente The Kinks, voltando ao rescate de elementos esencialmente ingleses. Como compositor, Damon Albarn distanciábase completamente do "shoegazing" dos primeiros tempos, en letras e temáticas máis directas con varias referencias e comentários sobre a sociedade británica. O segundo sinxelo, "Chemical World" chegou ao número 15. A banda voltou ás xiras e fixo unha presentación durante o Reading Festival. O interese por Blur voltaba a medrar e en agosto, apenas tres meses despois do lanzamento de Modern Life Is Rubbish, a banda comezou a compoñer cancións para o seu terceiro disco. En outubro é lanzado o último sinxelo de Modern Life is Rubbish, "Sunday Sunday", e en decembro a banda entrou no estudio novamente. No mes seguinte, o disco xa estaba listo. ''Parklife'' En febreiro foi lanzado o sinxelo de "Girls & Boys", como unha previa do novo álbum Parklife. O sinxelo tivo un enorme éxito e abríu o camiño para o lanzamento do álbum en abril, o primeiro de Blur en chegar ao número 1 en Inglaterra. Parklife estivo máis dun ano entre os 20 máis vendidos no Reino Unido e tivo tres hits máis, "To The End", "Parklife" (que contaba coa participación de Phil Daniels, o actor da ópera-rock de The Who Quadrophenia) e "End of a Century". A finais de ano, Parklife era escollido como o mellor disco do ano por varias revistas. En xaneiro de 1995 a banda recibe os premios de mellor banda, mellor disco, mellor sinxelo e mellor video no Brit Awards (o equivalente inglés aos Grammy). Blur definitivamente era a banda número un de Inglaterra, e os seus integrantes, principalmente Damon, covertéronse en celebridades. O éxito de Blur abríu o camiño para o unha serie de bandas como Pulp, Supergrass, Elastica e principalmente de Oasis. Oasis tivo un excelente ano en 1994 cando lanzou o seu disco de estrea Defenitely Maybe e convertíuse nunha das bandas máis prometedoras de Inglaterra; o suficiente para que os medios lanzasen unha verdadeira guerra entre Blur e Oasis. Blur pasou metade de 1995 traballando no seu novo disco, The Great Escape, e facendo algúns concertos esporádicos. En agosto lánzase o primeiro sinxelo de The Great Escape, da canción "Country House". Por iniciativa da discográfica, o lanzamento de "Country House" foi atrasado nunha semana para coincidir co lanzamento de "Roll With It", o novo sinxelo de Oasis. Blur saíu vencedor da batalla, "Country House" ficou no primeiro lugar nas listas. A Flood e a EMI fixeron unha festa para conmemorar o feito, pero a "guerra" con Oasis non agradaba á banda, principalmente a Graham Coxon, o que levou a algúns desentendimentos internos en Blur. ''The Great Escape'' De feito, cando The Great Escape foi lanzado, a crítica recibiu o disco con moitos eloxios e as vendas foron excelentes. O disco tiña a sonoridade de Parklife levada ás últimas consecuéncias, cunha boa produción e a mesma temática, centrada en personaxes irónicas como "Ernold Same", "Dan Abnormal" e "Charmless Man", das cancións do mesmo nome. O disco tamén tiña grandes hits, como "Country House", "The Universal" e a propia "Charmless Man" e ata entón foi o disco con máis éxito de Blur nos Estados Unidos, vendendo preto das 120.000 copias. Sen embargo, a estratexia da rivalidade con Oasis foi perxudicial para Blur. Oasis lanzou o seu segundo disco, (What's the Story) Morning Glory? que tivo un maior éxito que The Great Escape. E cando Oasis conquistou os Estados Unidos, vendendo preto de 5 millóns de copias, as comparacións foron inevitables. A partir daí, o son de Blur pasou a ser tratado como superado, e ninguén vía moito futuro para a banda. A postura da crítica con relación a The Great Escape mudou radicalmente, ata o punto de ser considerado un fracaso (a pesares de ter boas vendas), argumentando que no disco a banda parecía unha parodia de si mesma na preocupación de repetir o fenómeno de Parklife. En xuño de 1996 eles tocan o último concerto daquel ano en Dublín, Irlanda, onde tocan por vez primeira as cancións "Song 2" e "Chinese Bombs". Eses temas eran un sinal de que Blur estaba reinventándose novamente. As cancións foron compostas despois dun encontro entre Damon e Stephen Malkmus de Pavement. Despois do concerto a banda foi a Islandia, onde iniciaron as gravacións do seu quinto disco. Durante o tempo que estiveron en Islandia, a relación entre os integrantes da banda mellorou sensiblemente. En decembro de 1996, Blur voltou a Inglaterra, onde gravou o último tema do novo disco, que foi lanzado en febreiro de 1997. ''Blur'' Tanto o álbum, titulado Blur, como o primeiro sinxelo, "Beetlebum", entraron nas listas como número 1 en febreiro de 1997. En xeral as críticas ao novo son do grupo estiveron divididas, com algúns críticos considerando que Blur perdera o rumbo mentres que outros publicaban que a banda reconquistaba a súa posición como unha das máis innovadoras e orixinais de Inglaterra. Pero o público aínda amosaba unha certa resistencia á mudanza no estilo. En marzo lánzase Blur nos Estados Unidos, onde a banda contaba cunha nova discográfica, a Virgin, que se comprometeu máis na promoción da banda que a SBK. "Song 2" é escollida pola Virgin e pola banda como o primeiro sinxelo no país e foi todo un acerto, facendo da canción un hit e finalmente facendo a Blur coñecido nos Estados Unidos. Despois dunha xira exitosa, a banda parte para outros países como Xapón e Australia. No intervalo entre o fin da xira e o reinicio dos traballos do seguinte disco os integrantes de Blur traballaron en proxectos propios. Damon Albarn fixo algúns temas para películas e Graham Coxon lanzou un álbum en solitario, The Sky's Too High. ''13'' En 1998 a banda entrou no estudio co produtor William Orbit para gravar o seu novo álbum, 13, que foi número 1 nas listas de Inglaterra. O disco, lanzado en 1999, seguiu a mesma liña que o traballo anterior, incorporando algúns elementos de música electrónica e desta vez aínda máis experimental (a pesares de que o primeiro sinxelo, "Tender", fose o máis pop de Blur nos últimos anos) e reafirma a Blur como unha das máis influíntes bandas da atualidade. Despois de dois sinxelos máis, "Coffee & TV" e "No Distance Left to Run", a banda celebra os seus 10 anos de carreira cun concerto estadio de Wembley. Rematada a promoción de 13 a banda dáse un tempo de descanso e os seus integrantes voltan aos seus proxectos. Lánzouse o segundo disco de Graham Coxon, The Golden D, e Damon se envólvese na banda Gorillaz, que acaba tendo un enorme éxito. No ano 2000 foi lanzado Best Of Blur como parte das celebracións dos 10 anos da banda, contendo un tema inédito, "Music is my Radar". En 2001 saiu un novo disco en solitario de Coxon, chamado Crow Sit on Blood Tree. Blur voltou á actividade en 2002 para gravar un novo disco, tendo a Fatboy Slim como produtor. Ese ano Graham Coxon deixa a banda e lanza o seu cuarto disco The Kiss of the Morning ''Think Tank'' O novo disco, Think Tank, é lanzado en 2003. No lugar de Coxon foi reclutado Simon Tong, ex-guitarrista de Verve. Think Tank recibiu moitas críticas negativas, en parte debido á saída de Coxon da banda, que era moi querido polos fans. Membros Membros actuais *Damon Albarn: voz. *Alex James: baixo. *Dave Rowntree: batería e percusión. Antigos membros * Graham Coxon: guitarra. Discografía *''Leisure'' - 1991 (Food / SBK / EMI) *''Modern Life Is Rubbish'' - 1993 (Food / SBK / EMI) *''Parklife'' - 1994 (Food / SBK / EMI) *''The Great Escape'' - 1995 (Food / SBK / EMI) *''Blur'' - 1997 (Food / Virgin / EMI) *''13'' - 1999 (Food / Virgin / EMI) *''Think Tank'' - 2003 (Food / Virgin / EMI) Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial da banda Category:Bandas de Londres Category:Blur